


Insanity

by Filafox_143



Series: Cookies and Milk [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a lil shit, M/M, Panic, family problem, i’ll add the tag as i go, undertale - Freeform, workaholics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filafox_143/pseuds/Filafox_143
Summary: When Error went to visit there’s nobody there. The house looked old and abandoned,like Ink never lived there. Like Ink never exist.Like Ink is just a fragment of his imagination.A̷̧̪͚̾̄͐̊̒̈́ ̶̧̱̖͔͈̥̗͍̦̀̌̀̍͂͂p̴̢̗͚͕͇̼̲͔͈͕̍̒̅͛̊a̷̜̐̓͆̚r̴͍̽̒̓̉̒͊͛̚ͅt̸̤̰͉̒̈́͛̊̀̈͒̎́͘ ̸̧̤͎̰̝̝̱̙̦̿̃͒̅̈́̿͂͘͘̚͜o̶̟͓̟̲͈͍͎̺̗̅̈́̆̈́͂̒͗̕f̷̛̦̣̲̬̬̰̈̾̆̉̍̒̂͝͠ ̴͓͔̭̭̯̣̘̯̄̀̈́̉́̎̄͌̽ͅh̷̺͇͉̃̌̈́̋̄͌͂̓i̷̘̳̖̼̲̞̠̞̐̃̎͆̏̓̔̏̈́̚m̶̧̛̜͕̝̙̼͙̦̝̟͚̍̏͊̔̽̇͝ ̶̨̡̧͎̞̘̩̭̠̗̋̇̐͝ͅí̴͓̟̓n̴̢͚͇͖̝̂͆̏̓̃̌͜ś̷̝͎̻̦̀̀̔́̿̔̍̚a̸̯̜̝͇̺̞̻̮̩̣̱̿̿͆́̚͝n̷̛̥̂̇́͒̂̀͂̌̆̚i̶͇̬̓̀̀̂̈́̊̉̕ţ̸̻̬̙͙̞̗͉͕̱̫̌͌̓͌̀̀̇͌̄ẙ̵͙́͝But when Error meet him again...“Ink YooUu rAiiNnboW bAStarD WheRE diD yOU gO ALl th1s tiMe?”“I’m sorry , do we know each other?”





	1. Drifting

Error hates him,hates him so much with his whole soul.He hates Ink,the most popular kids in school,the one with a charming smirk and a boisterous personality and a booming,deafening voice(like he wanted everyone’s attentionon him  _thatfuckingattentionseeker_ )

Truthfully,Error doesn’t really understand the loathing he feels toward Comyet’s kid. Comyet and his mother are best friends, so he had been exposed to Ink’s weird personality since he was a kid. Heck,his childhood is about Ink, him and his stupid whining ass. But that didn’t explained the ugly feelings inside him, the sense of hatred that keep brewing inside his soul, like Ink was his designated arch nemesis. Well,maybe in other life, Ink and him is fated to hate each other, to fight each other (even though Error thinks it’s a  one-sided thing.)

_Ink stared at him,his expression faltering and Error wenta step backward, to avoid the pity in his eyes. The guilt. The confusion. The ever-there question in his eyes. His eyelight—a question mark and a spiral— was enough evidence to prove his bewilderment._

_Then,his eyes do a thing like he is signaling he’s giving up,all the light and energy drawn away from his eyes. Error always found his eyes fascinating; his unique eyelights a giveaway on his feelings but now he found himself hating it. His jaw tightened and he clenched his stupid hands by his side and he oddly feel like he want to strangle someone. Error didn’t really understand himself._

_ “Okay,” Ink said softly,the words come out stumbling from his frail mouth as if it scared him,it pained him to said it._

_“I don’t know why you hate me,but if it helps I’ll distance myself from you.” That was the last word he ever heard directly from Ink before he is lost from Error’s life. _

Three years later, Error was shocked to hear about Ink’s mom death. And suprisingly, when he went to visit there’s nobody there. The house looked old and abandoned,like Ink never lived there. Like Ink never exist.

Like Ink is just a fragment of his imagination .

Ą̷̗͍̣͗͗̅̽͆͗̕̚͜ ̴̗̹̻̻̭̳̜̠̟͑͌̃̓͑͒͠p̵̢̦̣̙̩̞̭̟̥̓̈́̾͊͆̄̓̀ͅã̵̫͒̃̽̌͋́̏͊̕ȑ̷̛͈͗̉̀̑̄͐̄̚ţ̴̢̨̤̝̩̹̯̠́̅͌̓̐̚͠ ̵̨̢̛̞͓̻̣̜͎̙̳̮̈́̆̎͂͒̌͌ợ̵̉͊̓f̷̧̢̨̝͚̠̹̱̫̼̺̏̇͆͒͑͝͝ ̵̢̜͕̰͉̲͙̱̣͈̥͆͗h̷̢̞̻̬̱̩̩̜̿̾̆̈̊͠i̶̫̭̪̖̯̣͙̗͕͛͜s̴̖̣̦͇̗͑͆̌͊͜ ̵̰͕͉͍̖̲͚̪̟̟̌̿ͅĩ̶̜̒n̴̥͎̤͌̈́̄͂́͊̇̓̕s̵̨͍̭̞̗̲̹̲̰̓͊̓̃͘͜ͅa̶̛̰̫͂̍̑̇̾̓͒͘n̴̡̧͓͙̬̜̻͈̭͈͋̓̈́ḯ̷̯̟̺͗̊̂̃t̶̡̧̙̻̜̼̦̒̄̐͒̏͊̓ȳ̷̛͇̜̬̭̌̈́͝

.....

.....

.....

.....

He should have expected Ink to come spiralling back to his life, like nothing had happened.

But when Error meet him ...

“Ink YooUu rAiiNnboW bAStarD WheRE diD yOU gO ALl th1s tiMe?”

A bright pink circle and a green spiral.

Huh,that didnt match. Ink should feel guilty and happy to meet him—a golden sun and a triangle.

“I’m sorry , do we know each other?”

.... there’s nothing in his eyes except irritation and a bit of confusion.

What?How?Why?But mostly how. Ink may not have the greatest memory but he  remember his friends. He cherished his friends,he loves the attention. Seriously it’s Ink and Ink basked in his popularity. Error think it makes him feel better,it makes him important. It makes him feel accepted and needed, not that Error can blame him for thinking like that. Ink had always been a bundle of uncertainty. Well, with a an adrenaline shot.

Fine,if this is how Ink is going to play then Error would do the same thing.

Maybe it’s Ink’s game but Error can very much decide the rules.

* * *

Ink become the center of the spotlight right away. The teachers-  haha who is Error kidding- **everyone** loves him and his loud ,loud voice. His overwhelming oh-what-is-personal-space personality.

_He’s cheerful_ , They said.

_His art is good_

_He is nice_

_Look at him,he’s so cute_

_He’s helpful and brave and oh god I’m already in love with him._

It makes him want to puke.

Sometimes,Error wonder if he’s the only one to notice that it’s all an acting under a well-planned deceit.

**Ink is planning something.**

**And Error is not planning to be caught in whatever Ink is doing.**

**He can fuck off and die.**

* * *

Sunday come and Error find himself at the town,searching angrily for his stationary. His mom is already on him about how he should go ouside and interact with another human being whoisnotGenomeorevenFresh. Magically his pens and sheet pads vanished, so he is forced to go out and buy it .

Okay fine.

He needs fresh airrrrrrr, even though he is in fact, actually , unmistakably,literally just a skeleton who didn’t even need to breathe except because he had made it a habit.

He didn’t even notice Ink until he had paid for all his shit. Ink was fumbling with art supplies, choosing water-colours and a set of brush marker .

He looked awful—there’s hideous eye bags and he look tired above all. Cloth unkempt,shoelaces untied and ruffled turquoise jacket that looked like it’s never been washed before. Error noted the slump in his usual cheery, carefree demeanor. There is no one with him, which is very,very weird considering his popularity.

He didn’t look like Ink.

Somehow,for the reason Error himself didn’t understand, Error’s soul do a thing where it clenched tightly and he can barely even breathe.

It hurt ,seeing Ink like this.

Like the day Ink distanced himself from Error.

They took the same train and Ink immediately fall asleep as soon as he hopped onto the train. Error didn’t think Ink noticed him,he was very careful not to let Ink see him. It’s rush hour and the train was packed with people going home but no matter how many people between them,Error can’t look away from Ink’s exhausted figure, collapsed against the window.


	2. Fear and fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everone is going crazy  
Even me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au or whatever you called it everyone can use magic, even the human liek in my hero academia( someone tell me if season 4 is out) . If it helps you can imagine hogwart but with monster or Kamari333 Ebott is a multiverse series but with Ink and the gang .  
Peace out.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

He wonders what’s wrong with that kid. Error is his name,right?

Tick tock

Ink paused for a while and then looked at his masterpiece. On his wall. God,he’s going to get kicked out from his apartment.

Tick tock

He mixed a bit of dark purple with that prussion blue and continue to wreck his wall. Who cares at this point.

In Ink defense it looks good. Even though his other 3 walls was covered with his messy,illegible handwriting. He tried to read it once, but he could only make out the word stop,17 Sept and names he would denied he ever write. (Whatthefuckhedidn’tremembermeetingerror-or-oraguynameblueordream)

Everything makes no sense. Ink is half convinced he’s going crazy. Well,in his sleepy-tired state,maybe he  **is** going crazy after all.

Tick tock

His shoulder feel heavy,his magic barely work but Ink can’t find in himself to get some sleep.

Nightmares are waiting to strike again. Whatever his body need,it clearly can wait as Ink didn’t fall unconscious yet.

Tick tock

It is too quiet here. The silence-thick and unbearable-almost suffocated him like he’s drowning under water.

Falling ...

And falling...

And falling...

...............

There’s only darkness to greet him and Inkshudder and gasp shakily. He twisted and struggled but it’s like he was tied with invisible strings. From the darkness ,appeared a pair of big white hand. Immediately, Ink opened his eyes and found himself in the comfort of his room,accompanied with the regular  tick tock  of the clock.

He covered his eyes with his still shaking hands and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. He take a deep breath and will himself to breathe properly. Propped against the wall,he could feel his body shivering with fatigue and fear. 

Nothing to be afraid of.

He’s fine

He’s good

He’s alone right now

Everything is fine

Tick tock

Tick tock

If he hug himself and cry himself to sleep,

nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the short chapter but i really think i should get ready for classes tomorrom


	3. Little did you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend ensued  
Error catches the plague of love  
He needs a break from everything

Error social network is lame and consist of a very few people. He didn’t have any close friends especially not a very small skeleton named Blue.

He remind himself that attachment won’t do him any good. Like what‘s happening right now.

“Error,Wake Up. Its Nine!!”

He’s bouncing and jumping and an embodiment of excitement. Who is he? The winner gets to sleep.

“It’s Saturday”. Error groans dramatically. Eyes still shut,he just jabs his finger to wherever he thought Blue is standing .

Oh god,just let he sleep in. Insomnia is a bitch.

“We’re Supposed To Go Outside-hey,nice t-shirt-And is Do Whatever I Want. You Promised Me.”

Error glares murderously at Blue,grabbed him t-shirt and dunked under him warm, comfortable duvet. He didn’t remember why he befriended Blue in the first place.

He decides to ignore Blue,even though his magic unmistakably lingers in the room,roaming and familiarising with his room. 

Note to self:Please air the room next time.

The magic is suffocating 

Sometimes he thinks it’s his forte;ignoring people. Dodging Ink, pretending Blue didn’t exist, acting like he’s alone in the world. Because he couldn’t just kill people despite knowing he’s capable of doing so. Well,maybe he’s capable of doing so.

Attempting to wake him up, Blue pulls back the curtain and showered Error’s room with warm,hazy sunlight. Error just ducked further into his duvet. Error is a genius.

Hearing a clutter, Error know that Blue is going through his things but he decided that stopping Blue wasn’t worth his sleep. He may need to rearrange his things again later.

Blue’s attempt at conversation passed his sleep/awake state but he’s not coherent enough to even reprehend what’s the meaning of ‘sand’. Or is it hand? Or grand? Whatever.

“Hey, Error.Error~Error?Error!Error...” 

There’s a pause before Blue talk in a soft voice that resembles a real whisper. Which is weird as Blue’s whisper is louder that Error normal volume .

“You’re that tired,huh?”

Blue’s voice is weirdly quiet but it’s good. The silence is good.

It’s nice

He was at the brink of sleep when he felt his sheet shifted and suddenly a warm body is pressed against his.Error can feel him breathing. A shaky intake of air, a pause and then slow exhale. Like Blue always do when he’s about to cry but didn’t want anyone to fuss over him .

Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

Fuck Blue.

He throw his duvet away and very much shouted at Blue .

“Okay! Okay! I’m getting ready. Give me ten minutes or so and then we’re set!”

“We Are?” Blue gasped in suprise and a cheeky,wide grin slowly spreads on his face. 

“Of course we are! Mweh heh heh!”

Error snorts in annoyance and affectionate endearment.

He grabs a t-shirt that say tea shirt  on it and went to the kitchen .

To his horror,Blue is talking with his mom. Hopefully no embarrassing chilhood tragic story was disclosed while he was gone.

Judging from his giggling state,Blue managed to pry a few story from his mom. Or the other way around. Blue might be the one gossiping.

“Hey little prick ,what so funny?” Error snickers and takes a sit at the counter. His mom winks and smiles knowingly at him.

“What?!”Error takes a sip of the coffee,all while still glaring at both of them . His mom rolls her eyes and then dances stupidly in front of them. 

Maybe the world is ending right now.

Blue looked like he enjoyed his blue flushed face . Error is somehow convinced that Blue is a sadist.

“I heard you confronted a boy. My boy is growing up so faaaaast~Error is in love.”She practically sing it . ( like the character in any cheesy princess movie)

Okay so that happened.

Which boy is they talking about?

Wait-

Waaaiiiiiiiiit-

Heat sears across his face faster than ever.

“Shit,Error,you’re blushing” Blue gawked at him and then cackled like it’s the best joke he’s ever heard. Error gave him a hard shove,but not enough to damage his hp. Stretch would practically kill him if he do that.

“I’m not in love with Ink!”he denied before realising denial do more damage.

“Well, I didn’t say you are.”his mom grinned,smug and easy.

They had pancakes for breakfast and Error stabbed the food with unnecessary force. The pancakes bleed honey. Both Blue and his mom continued to tease him until he’s sure he’s going to die from embarrassment. (Error and Ink under the tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G) After a while,his mom granted him mercy and they have breakfast like normal after that.

(Error knows the teasing would come again. With Geno and Fresh joining force with his mom. And with the occasional visit from Blue,he’s going to suffer for a very long,long time.)

He says his goodbye and follows Blue after promising he will be at home for dinner.

Only after that did he realises nobody acted like they remember who’s Ink is.

Damn...

Error was hoping someone would be in the same boat as he is.But....

But...

Heh

He wonder what makes he remember in the first place?

What makes him so special?

* * *

After meeting with Stretch, Alphys and Undyne at the fun fair, Error ditches Blue as a revenge for the morning incident.

Ebott City Park is okay,he guess. Unlike any other places, Error actually wanted to go there. (Plus,the night view is awesome)

He walks lazily, just enjoying the scenary unfold before him. There are daffodils, yellow and vibrant by the pathway. The magnolias , lilies, hydrangeas and hyacinths created a kaleidoscope of colours . Error walks to the pond, his favourite place and watches the fishes dart back and forth. He chuckles lowly,sighs and let his shoulders sag.

Welp,better heads home now,before Blue found him and drags him to another ride of the hellish rollercoaster . Error shrugs and turn around. And there is he like magic—  _Ta-da_.

Beyond the seas of flowers, Ink sits in a bench, sketching something. He blends in with the background easily,vibrating a peaceful and relaxing aura. Error can feels his breath hitch. He looks different.  _Good different_.  Error never saw Ink so focused and still. He’s so damn attractiv-

Damn. Maybe it’s the heat. Yep,the heat is getting into his head.

Ink is not charming. He’s an irritating obnoxious bastard whose personality clashed with Error. Whose exposed collarbone begging to be bitten. 

Shit...

He’s in love.

_He’s in love._

**He’s in love**.

Nevertheless,he finds himself walking towards Ink.

“Hey shortstack.” Ink stop sketching,look upward and glare at him. When he checked his notebook, Error assume he still have his shitty memory.

“What?”he barks,unamused, knowing that it’s Error. Error gives him his best shit-eating grin and allows himself to take a seat. Huffing, Ink scoot over and continue doing his stuff. 

From nowhere, Error draw out his knitting stuff and set to his new project.His new profound,out-of-sudden crush can wait.

Their relationship is fragile as it is. 


	4. Bluerror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How blue met error

Error first impressions on Blue is ‘ god he sure wear a lot of blue’. That’s how Blue got his nickname anyway.Not really. Blue is crying at that time,and it’s fucking hilarious because he’s _blue_ and he’s wearing blue.Their first meeting is, in conclusion, a failed attempt that proves Error can’t comfort people.

*****

“Hey,stop crying,k? I’ll-“ regret every decision in his life and wonder why he’s even alive when all he do is pilling mistakes after mistakes.

“-I’ll be your friend. Heck we will be besties.”

The small skeleton stares at him in confusion,tears still leaking. Error cursed under his breath. Well,isn’t this awkward.

“I can’t “

“What?” Error snaps. The irritation buiding quickly inside him but he’s careful not to let the beast out.

_1,2,3 okay in and out_

_It’s just one stupid skeleton_

Sensing a migraine, Error is quick to massage the space on his nose bridge.

“Let me get this right.You said you were crying cause you didn’t have any friend. Well,” Error shrugs before continuing.”I’m offering.”

“I know. It just ...it’s wrong. I’m supposed to know your name first. That’s what the book said.” His voice is still all hoarse and croaky from crying but the fact that he just said that in a matter-of-factly tone makes Error throws his skull back,laughing insanely.

Oh shit, that was one hell of a laugh.

Poor Blue,Error noted in his mind. He look so confused.

“My name is San—“ Error shakes the extended hand and smirks sharply at him.

“Gonna call you Blue”

“What?Wait-that’s not my name.”

When Sans attempts to pull his hand, Error tighten his grip. The handshake is unbreakable.

“Awww,you’re cute. The name is Error.” 

“ Nice to meet you , _Blue_”

Sans just stares at him, his jaw hanging like he didn’t believe what just happen.

****

Unknown Number

*HELLO THERE . IT IS I , THE MAGNIFICENT SANS

I dont know any sans*

*WE MET YESTERDAY? AT THE PARK?

YOU SAID YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY FRIEND..

*I HOPE YOU DIDNT CHANGE YOUR MIND

?Blue*

?How did you get my number*

*I HAVE MY WAYS. ONE CANT ALWAYS REVEAL HIS SECRET.

Well,how exciting. Someone is giving out his number to strangers. For good measures, Error shouted at Fresh.

“FRESH, YOU DIDN’T GIVE OUT MY NUMBER DO YOU?!”

“BRAH, I WOULDN’T DARE. I DONT WANT TO DIE.”

“WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT. YOU ARE IN THE SAME HOUSE FOR GOD SAKE!!”

Ignoring his brothers, Error return to his phone. Groaning, he let himself fall into his bed. His phone keeps chiming, indicating that Blue still didn’t leave him alone.

Unknown number

Blue

*Error?

*Error?!

*ERROR 

*YOU THERE?

*ARE YOU IGNORING ME?

*I’M SORRY IF I’M BOTHERING YOU

*ERROR 

*Error

?What is it*

*Oh

*You

*Jajdjssks

*Sorry that’s my dog

Wanna hang out tomorrow *

*Really?!

*Yeah

*Oh I’d love to

*Ok now leave me alone

Meet you at the mall tomorrow*

Let’s watch movie or something*

*********

Blue

So*

*??

R u going to tell me who gave my *

number 2 u

*GOD ERROR

*THAT WAS YEARS AGO

so r y telling me or not*

*ONLY IF YOU STOP CALLING ME BLUE

*MY NAME IS SANS

*IT WOULD ONLY BE POLITE IF YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME

Fjvjd*

*I thought we had something 

going  between us

Blue suits you*

*...

*...

*IT WAS GALAXY

???*

?Who

*GALAXY

*UHH

*HE IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU IN THIRD GRADE

*HE UHHH ‘SPECIAL’

?The mute guy*

*ERROR 

*PLEASE DONT

?What*

*Can we just skip to the part where you say stop bothering you cause you need your sleep?

Uhh*

Ok*

Go the sleep Blue*

Blue didn’t reply his messages. Error frown at his phone before throw it at the wall. Unfortunately his phone survived.

Error is pretty sure he’s lying to himself. Blue didn’t text him for a week.

********

Error had been holed up in his room with his phone for weeks. He’d go to school and eat and stuff but still...

Call him paranoid but Geno is worried about him. Fresh act like he didn’t care but Geno knows he worried. ( his glasses spelled nothing but a lame .... now) Well, Error is their baby brother and it’s only fair to keep worrying about him, day and night.

He knows mom meant well, working 24/7 but sometimes he hopes that she would take a break and let him care for her. She behave like Error. When hurt , distant yourself, though Error do it more aggressively.

Fresh told him it’s going to get him into trouble, his big heart and loving nature. But Geno can’t afford to lose someone again. 

_Ge~no~_

_Be careful Papyrus. Please walk by the roadside._

_It’s a beautiful day outside. See, I’m fine. It’s nothi—_

Geno could never forget the horrifying sound of bones crushed and grinded into dust.

Sometimes he could still hear it in his sleep.

Error would never do stupid things. He would never cut himself, even on his bad days and that’s enough for Geno.

(Though the first time he saw a red line on Error’s arm, he freaked out so bad that’s he almost hyperventilate. And that’s is coming from Geno, a skeleton, who didn’t really need to breathe. Later, Error told him it’s just marker. He didn’t hurt himself but still ...)

It isn’t like Error . If Error had problems, he usually went to Geno for advice, on a rare occasion to Fresh. Sometimes if he feel troubled but didn’t want to talk about it he would go to Geno’s room and they would read some stupid novel or watch movies.

Fresh’s carefree attitude and constant ‘he’s fine’ is the only thing that manage to stop him from tearing up the door and providing Error with endless hugs and love.

Someone is knocking on his door and immediately he know that it’s Error. It’s both timid and confident. ( Fresh knock like he meant business and music and rad time whatever that mean) The unmistakable magic of him hovered from behind the door, indicating his insecurity and Geno quickly open the door before Error change his mind and retreat to his room.

He gave Error one of his small, trying-to-be-strong smile.

Error shrugged nonchalantly like nothing had happened.

They marathon all episodes of Undernovela season 1 and ended up didn’t go to school the next day. When Geno wake up , Fresh already went to work but he made a generous amount of pancakes for them.

It’s okay.

They are fine.

Geno would do anything to keep all of them safe.

********

Error is cool bruh

I don’t know. He didn’t really interact with people.

He’s a j-jerk. But he’s an ok jerk ...? I 

m-mean he just like teasing people even though sometimes it crossed the line.

Error...he’s ok i guess

He is super strong. Ngaahhh

Hoii. I’m temmie!!!

he called me 13 for <strike>fucksake</strike> . I know sans is like the name of the year or something but ..urghh he just <strike>fucking</strike> annoying . he can just call me red but 13?!! 13?!

(Blue is so great he auto filther swear word inside his mind)

he didn’t really called people by name. I think it got to be something with his memory so he just make nickname. y’know ... so he remember people. chill red , i got to be called classic. it’s classy.

He’s lost.

Blue blinked and look away from his note. It’s Core. 

“WHAT?”

h͞͞e͞͞'s͞͞l͞͞o͞͞s͞͞t͞͞

Their voice echoed in his mind, loud and gentle. Well, Blue hope it is only in his mind or the whole school can hear their conversation.

“WHY DID YOU SAY HE’S LOST?”

h͞͞e͞͞i͞͞s͞͞s͞͞e͞͞a͞͞r͞͞c͞͞h͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞ f͞͞o͞͞r͞͞ s͞͞o͞͞m͞͞e͞͞o͞͞n͞͞e͞͞

h͞͞e͞͞'s͞͞h͞͞u͞͞r͞͞t͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞

h͞͞e͞͞ j͞͞u͞͞s͞͞t͞͞ w͞͞a͞͞n͞͞t͞͞ t͞͞o͞͞ b͞͞e͞͞...

There’s a sudden shrill shouting in his mind but Core looks unperturbed , unaffected as Blue covered his skull where the ears should be.They stare at him and Blue  no he’s sans  lost himself in the inky blackness of their eyes. They turn around, and walk away from him like they never said anything before.

Blue find himself at lost.

The bell ring and he trotted to his class absentmindedly. Error didn’t come today, he noted in his mind. He should visit him.

Well, it’s about time he makes his first move.

*********

You have 27 unread messages 

Blue

*ERROOOOOOR 

*ERROR

*error

*єяяσя

*ë̤r̤̈r̤̈ö̤r̤̈

*ҽɾɾ օ ɾ

*σrrωr

*ɛ ཞཞ ơ ཞ

*e ᖇᖇ o ᖇ

* ｅｒｒｏｒ

* ⓔⓡⓡⓞⓡ

*[ ̲̅ e ̲̅ ][ ̲̅ r ̲̅ ][ ̲̅ r ̲̅ ][ ̲̅ o ̲̅ ][ ̲̅ r ̲̅ ]

*e ҈ r ҈ r ҈ o ҈ r ҈

*єяяȏя

* ⒠⒭⒭⒪⒭

*e ̾ r ̾ r ̾ o ̾ r ̾

*e ⃣ r ⃣ r ⃣ o ⃣ r ⃣

*e ྉ r ྉ r ྉ o ྉ r ྉ

*e ༙ r ༙ r ༙ o ༙ r ༙

*e ̶ r ̶ r ̶ o ̶ r ̶

*e ▇ r ▇ r ▇ o ▇ r ▇

*e ͙ r ͙ r ͙ o ͙ r ͙

*e ⃠ r ⃠ r ⃠ o ⃠ r ⃠

* ꮛ ᖇᖇ ꮻ ᖇ

*e ⃟ r ⃟ r ⃟ o ⃟ r ⃟

*єгг ๏ г

* ꍟꋪꋪꂦꋪ

What*

*look downstairs 

“Surprise!!” Error feel the tension leaving his body and he grinned genuinely. For someone who didn’t talk for a week, it’s incredibly weird how the awkwardness didn’t settle between them. Error placed his hand on Blue’s and gave it a squeeze.

_I don’t know if it’s my fault but I’m sorry_

Blue gave him a secretive smile. Behind him was Mrs. CQ. She wiggled her fingers in greetings, but at least she had the tendency to look ashamed. 

Error gritted his teeth loudly and clenched his fist so hard that it’s shaking, all while thinking of every reason he shouldn’t punch Blue and his mother.

His mind screamed at him to leave.

So he leave.

********

“Error,what did I do wrong?? Error please.”

They are talking outside his room. Error could only make out ‘time’... and ‘alone’

Great.

He fumbled for his phone ( yes,the same phone that he throw to the wall. The same phone that cracked just like his life.) andcalled Geno, like his life depends on it.

One beats

Second beats

“E, I’m in class”

“ She’s home”

Error keep chanting it , like it was an unfortunate disaster, his overflowing tears stained his shirt hem while he’s wiping his face.

Geno didn’t answer him but he could hear shouting in the background . His hands are shaking too much so he let his phone hit the floor.

He needs a new phone. Error chuckled dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u have ideas hit me with it


End file.
